Zek Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of June 2018.'' Zek, the Orcish Wastes is flooded with orcs begging to be cut down, and there are plenty of NPCs offering quests to do so. The Deathfist Empire seeks to build up resources and enlarge it's army to once again lay siege on the denizens of Norrath. This is a prime opportunity for burgeoning adventurers to test their mettle. NPC Quests Main Series Starts with Mess Sergeant Akseltz at #30 Avoiding a Hot Bath #31 Berries Below the Sea #32 Looking for Lost Crates #33 A Spicy Mission #34 A Swill Time #33 Innocence and Allegiance #33 Manifest Destiny #33 Tools of the Mistrade #33 Reports from the Borderland #33 Little Lost Landing #35 The Search For Beechlilly #35 The Root of the Problem #36 Dispatch Some Orcs #37 Crystal Clear #38 Wood You Avenge Her #38 Marching Madness #38 Deathfist Cryptology 101 #38 Starving For Information #38 Like a Clockwork Timebomb #40 Maintaining the Grassblade Flow #39 Hunt for the Greenmist #40 One If By Sea #40 Overseas Mail - leads to the Feerrott Timeline Green Hoods Series #39 Operation Green Hood - obtained from Shadow #*34 Into the Vallon Foundry - necessary to advance the above quest #*30 Give the key to Captain Vulis - unnecessary to advance the quest series #40 The Rescue of the Green Hoods - heritage Warship Dock Hammer - #30 Mettle Testing #34 Short Range Patrol #34 The Tallon Plunder Chests #31 Keys for Hammer #30 Disrupting the Mining Operation Division Supplier Gaertarn - #31 Far Seas Supplier - Gate Clasp #31 Far Seas Supplier - Black Sap #34 Far Seas Supplier - Blood Ore Pick #35 Far Seas Supplier - Snake Menace #37 Far Seas Supplier - Siren Subterfuge #34 Far Seas Supplier - Elven Attack Cornail Stormwrath - #31 Local Hazards Abound #32 Threat Reduction - limited repeatable #36 Threat Reduction - limited repeatable #40 Threat Reduction - limited repeatable; becomes unlimited repeatable after the master quest is completed #40 Never Double Cross a Barbarian Hoggle Bogstrutter - #31 Scattered Notes #35 A Paradise Dream World #40 A Tour of the Feerrott #46 The Lost Idols of Modinthule Ismena Cellus - *31 Reliving the Past The Angry Augur - *30 The Angry Augur's Three Meanings of Life The Meandering Augur - *31 The Meandering Augur's Three Meanings of Life Examined Quests Bootstrutter Quests *35 Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Old Grove - examine the pillar at *35 Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to West Zek - examine the pillar at *35 Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to the Badlands - examine the pillar at Tombstones *30 Hail to the Tallon Heroes - examine a tombstone at *35 Hail to the Vallon Heroes - examine a tombstone at *38 Hail to the Sullon Heroes - examine a tombstone at *40 Hail to the Derris Heroes - examine a tombstone at Utilitarian Desires *35 Utilitarian Desires of the Miners - examine the chest at *38 Utilitarian Desires of the Toilers - examine the chest at *40 Utilitarian Desires of the Protectors - examine the chest at Other Examined Quests *31 Soldier of Misfortune - examine a skeleton at *34 Catapult Ammo Suppliers - examine a cart of rocks at the bottom of The Deathfist Quarry *35 Creepy Lake Spirits - examine a tree stump at *35 Mysterious Medallion - examine an impaled skeleton at *36 A Captain's Final Curse - examine a book underwater at *37 Seek the Sullon Centurions - examine a skeleton at *39 Finish What the Fires Started - examine a charred stump at Dropped Quests The following can be dropped by any monster in the zone: *35 The rusty key - grants one-time access to the instance Deathfist Citadel: Onslaught *37 Black Horn Ring *34 Alchemist's Component: Catanine-7 *35 Alchemist's Component: Ivril Powder **Unknown if still in game, verification needed! *36 Alchemist's Component: Fay Dust *36 Alchemist's Component: Fire Salt *35 The Relic of Sun *36 The Relic of Ocean *37 The Relic of Health *37 The Relic of Sky *38 The Relic of Underfoot *39 The Relic of Decay *39 The Relic of Growth *41 The Relic of Storm The following have specific drop requirements: *37 Blood Ore Bracers - dropped from any Arialla Siren *39 Blood Ore Basher - dropped by scorched trunklords *40 Gut Ripper - dropped from any orc Book Quests *34 The Far Side of Tears, Part One *35 The Far Side of Tears, Part Two *36 The Far Side of Tears, Part Three *37 The Far Side of Tears, Part Four *38 "The Nine Contemplations" *38 Splitpaw Down Under, Part One *39 Splitpaw Down Under, Part Two *40 Zek Creature Cataloging Heritage Quests *40 Training is a Shield - obtained from Grozmag the Trainer *40 The Rescue of the Green Hoods - see above Other Quests These quests involve Zek, but are not necessarily part of the timeline: *40 The Crossing of the Fanged Sea - access quest for Everfrost *40 The Whispering Pines *50 Filling the Bottomless Belly *54 The Far, Far Away Far Pelican The following Racial History Quests complete in Zek: *30 History of the Erudite, Part III *30 History of the Humans, Part III *30 History of the Ogres, Part III Collections *Glowing shards collection *Unscathed bone fragments collection The following collections used to be regular book quests, but were changed into tome collection quests. In-game they appear as pages on the ground instead of shinies: *Bestest Orc Emperors *Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree *Jerb Northstar's Journal *Rise of the Orcs - The Ascension *Rise of the Orcs - The Deadtime *Rise of the Orcs - The Fall *Rise of the Orcs - The Rejoining *Rise of the Orcs - The Rousing *The Nine Contemplations *The Orcs of Norrath Discoveries :See: Zek, the Orcish Wastes Discovery Locations Named Monsters :See: Zek, the Orcish Wastes Named Monsters Removed Quests *Alchemist's Component: B-32 *Alchemist's Component: Sting of Zek *Alchemist's Component: Sucratic Nithlepsia *Alchemist's Component: Treant Ash *Alchemist's Component: Tripthosebacea *Alchemist's Component: Viscule Drather *Bear Attack *A Bleeder in the Haystack *Faithful Nuisance *Green Hood Ration Recipe *Leelee's Potion: Grace of the Cat *Leelee's Potion: Health of the Bear *Leelee's Potion: Intelligence of the Gnome *Leelee's Potion: Strength of Ogre *Leelee's Potion: Wisdom of the Treant *Lumber Squad *Punish the Hunter *Seeking the Sacred Tools *Snake Squash *A Spiritual Battle *Sprite Fight *Sprite in a Box *Tallon Reserves *Voices in the Wind Category:Zek, the Orcish Wastes Quests